Screw-on, F-type connectors (or “F-connectors”) are used on most radio frequency (RF) coaxial cables to interconnect TVs, cable TV decoders, VCR/DVD's, hard disk digital recorders, satellite receivers, and other devices. Male F-type connectors (sometimes called the “male connector” or “male F-connector”) have a standardized design, generally using a 7/16 inch hex nut as a fastener. The nut has a relatively short (e.g., ⅛ to ¼ inch) length and can be grasped by a person's fingers to be tightened or loosened.
In order to maintain a tight electrical connection, and to achieve the intended electrical performance, a male F-type connector must be securely tightened to an attachment structure (with respect to F-connectors, these attachment structures are sometimes called the “female connector” or “female F-connector”). However, a number of factors, including vibration and thermal cycling, can cause the male and female connectors to loosen and/or separate, resulting in signal loss or degradation of electrical performance. The present invention addresses these and other issues by helping to prevent the male and female F-type connectors from loosening or separating once engaged.